eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugarem a estimar-nos
|year = 2004 |position = 18th (Semi-final) |points = 12 (Semi-final) |next = "La mirada interior"}} "Jugarem a estimar-nos" (English: We'll be playing at loving each other) was the debut entry from Andorra in the Eurovision Song Contest 2004 in Istanbul, performed by Marta Roure. The first time an entry had been performed in Catalan, it failed to qualify from the newly-introduced semi-final. Lyrics Catalan= No en tinc cap dubte, cap dels dos sabem Per què estem junts aquesta nit Tu no saps ni com em dic I la veritat, tampoc jo sé el teu nom Potser és millor que no pensem en res Aprofitem que estem solets Aparquem tots els problemes I disfrutem d’aquest moment Aquesta nit farem que sigui nostra (Aquesta nit… nostra… ah ah…) Aquesta nit podrem ser el que vulguem Mentre esperem que surti el sol Vull que estiguem junts, que no deixem de jugar Vull que em diguis “jo t’estimo”, tot i no ser veritat Vull que ens abracem, que disfrutem del moment I jugar… jugarem a estimar-nos I quan el sol demà et tregui del llit Jo ja no seré al teu costat Només quedarà un record I el somni d’una nit d’estiu D’aquella nit que vam tenir tots dos Ben lluny de tota realitat Una nit que ara vivim I volem que duri eternament No m’importa res, només nosaltres (Nosaltres… no importa res… ah ah…) Aquesta nit val tot, seré qui vulguis Mentre no aparegui el sol Vull que estiguem junts, que no deixem de jugar Vull que em diguis “jo t’estimo”, tot i no ser veritat Vull que ens abracem, que disfrutem del moment I jugar… jugarem a estimar-nos Vull que estiguem junts, que no deixem de jugar Vull que em diguis “jo t’estimo”, tot i no ser veritat Vull que ens abracem, que disfrutem del moment I jugar… jugarem a estimar-nos No tenim cap pressa però no perdem temps Que quan surti el so la màgia es perdrà Que la nit és llarga però l’hem d’aprofitar Seré el que tu vulguis fins que surti el sol Fins que surti el sol Vull que estiguem junts, que no deixem de jugar Vull que em diguis “jo t’estimo”, tot i no ser veritat Vull que ens abracem, que disfrutem del moment I jugar… jugarem a estimar-nos Vull que estiguem junts, que no deixem de jugar Vull que em diguis “jo t’estimo”, tot i no ser veritat Vull que ens abracem, que disfrutem del moment I jugar… jugarem a estimar-nos Fins que surti el sol |-| Translation= I have no doubts, neither of us knows Why we are together tonight You don’t know my name And truly, I don’t know your name either Maybe it’s better to think about nothing Let’s make the most of being alone Let’s forget all our problems And let’s enjoy this moment Tonight we’ll make it our night (Tonight… our… ah ah…) Tonight we’ll be able to be whatever we want While we wait for the sun to rise I want us to be together, that we don’t stop playing I want you to tell me “I love you”, even though it’s not true I want us to embrace each other, that we enjoy this moment And play… we’ll play we’re loving each other And when tomorrow the sun gets you out of bed I won’t be by your side anymore You will just be a memory The dream of a midsummer night That night that we both had So far from all reality A night that we’re living now And we want it to last forever Where nothing matters, but us (But us… nothing matters… ah ah…) Tonight everything’s permitted, I’ll be whoever you want While the sun doesn’t turn up I want us to be together, that we don’t stop playing I want you to tell me “I love you”, even though it’s not true I want us to embrace each other, that we enjoy this moment And play… we’ll play we’re loving each other I want us to be together, that we don’t stop playing I want you to tell me “I love you”, even though it’s not true I want us to embrace each other, that we enjoy this moment And play… we’ll play we’re loving each other We are not in a hurry but don’t waste time Because when the sun rises the magic will disappear The night is long but we must make the most of it I’ll be whoever you want until the sun rises Until the sun rises I want us to be together, that we don’t stop playing I want you to tell me “I love you”, even though it’s not true I want us to embrace each other, that we enjoy this moment And play… we’ll play we’re loving each other I want us to be together, that we don’t stop playing I want you to tell me “I love you”, even though it’s not true I want us to embrace each other, that we enjoy this moment And play… we’ll play we’re loving each other Until the sun rises Videos Marta Roure - Jugarem a Estimar-nos Eurovision 2004 Semi Final 06 Andorra *Marta Roure* *Jugarem a estimar-nos* 16 9 HQ Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:Amdorra in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Catalan Category:Debut entries Category:Non-Qualifiers